The Arguement
by Star Requiem
Summary: Well the title is stupid but I couldn't think of anything better . Please R & R and please don't flame me . ^_^
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any Flint characters in this story .  
  
Authors Note : I haven't wrote a story in an awful long time and I'm sorry .  
I will be updating all of my stories soon ..... ^_^;;  
  
  
The Arguement  
  
  
Narrator : Well soon after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Sara and Merlock got together   
and became boyfriend and girlfriend . All was going pretty well until .....  
  
  
Sara : *yelling* Merlock I've had it with you ! You're always running away after Petra attacks us   
and always following me around . God I know you're my boyfriend and all but why must you insist on   
being by my side always ? It's like I have no privacy !!!!!  
  
Merlock : *whimpers* i'm sorry sara .....  
  
Sara : *still yelling* Sorry nothing ! You're a wimp ! A coward ! That's why you run away and you follow me because   
you are a god damned PERVERT !!!!!  
  
Merlock : *whimpering*  
  
Sara : *assumes an "awwww poor baby tone"* Awwwww whats the matter ? Did your master abandon you ? Awwwww poor little puppy dog .....  
*bursts out laughing*  
  
Merlock : .....  
  
Sara : *talks softer as she notices Merlock's whimper is starting to become a growl* awwwww you know what little puppy dog ? *pets Merlocks   
head* You are abandoned . *Yells* Merlock you're dumped !!!!! I HATE YOU !  
  
Merlock : *stops growling* *with tears in eyes* Fine Sara ! Be that way ! It's your loss !  
  
Sara : Whatever freak .....   
  
Merlock : *runs away crying*  
  
Sara : What an idiot .....  
  
*on a rooftop*   
  
Bindi : Awwwww Merlie , don't cry ..... *rubs Merlock's back but he doesn't notice*  
  
Merlock : *crying* its just not fair .....   
  
Bindi : Oh Merlie ..... *rubs his back harder until he falls off the roof*  
  
Merlock : owwwwwwwwwwww ..... *gets up and walks away*  
  
Bindi : *follows Merlock*  
  
Merlock : Why are you following me ? Go away .  
  
Bindi : but Merlie .....  
  
Merlock : What part don't you get ? I told you to go away Bindi !  
  
Bindi : Merlock , why are you upset about a girl who didn't even deserve you ?  
  
Merlock : *yelling* Screw off Bindi !   
  
Bindi : *floats away crying*  
  
Merlock : *sighs* *groans*   
  
Petra : Oh look if it isn't Pretty Boy ..... Aww whats the matter ? You look so sad .  
  
Merlock : Leave me alone Petra .....   
  
Petra : Hey where are you going ? I'm not evil anymore .  
  
Merlock : Why should I trust you ?   
  
Petra : Look Pretty Boy , who else have you got to trust ?  
  
Merlock : good point .....  
  
* in a back alley way*  
  
Petra : So Sara ditched you ? Well I can teach you how to get her back .....  
  
Merlock : How ?   
  
Petra : Like this ! *whips out her stamp* Petra Stamp ! Ha !  
  
Merlock : Noooooooooooooooooooo ! *cries out in pain* My head ! Owwwww ! It hurts .....   
  
Petra : *whips Merlock putting him under her control* Ha you're mine now !  
  
Merlock : Master , I am at your service . What shall I do ?  
  
Petra : Destroy Flint and bring me the girl . I have plans for her .....  
  
Merlock : Yes master .....  
  
* At the time bureau one week later*   
  
Dr.Goodman : Gee I haven't seen Merlock in a while . Sara do you know what happened to him ?  
  
Sara : Yeah I dumped him and the wimp ran off crying ! Ha ! What a loser !  
  
Tony : Man Sara , I mean , personally I'm not to fond of the guy but judging by your expression   
you were pretty damn hard on him .....  
  
Dr.Goodman : Sara ..... what did you say to him ?  
  
Sara : Oh nothing really , I just called him a "God Damned Pervert" thats all ..... I said some other   
things but what does it really matter ?   
  
Dr.Goodman : It matters alot Sara , you probably hurt the poor guys feelings . I think you should go and apologize to him .  
  
Sara : but ..... but .....  
  
Dr.Goodman : Now Sara .....  
  
Sara : Fine .....  
  
*at Merlock's house*   
  
Sara : Geeze ..... Merlock open the stupid door ! *finally someone comes to the door*  
  
Merlock : Oh hi Sara why don't you come in ?   
  
Sara : *looks suspiciously at the bandage on Merlocks head* Erm okay then .....  
  
Merlock : Good .....  
  
Sara : Well I came here to apologize .....  
  
Merlock : For what ?  
  
Sara : Geeze don't you remember ? The arguement we had the other day .....  
  
Merlock : Huh ? What arguement ? *smirks*  
  
Sara ; Merlock ..... whats wrong with you ?  
  
Merlock : Oh nothing .....  
  
Sara : No there's something wrong . You don't usually smirk like that . And when  
you do it's a joke .....  
  
Merlock : Then it's a joke .....  
  
Sara : Is it just me , or do you look ..... taller ?  
  
Merlock : *laughs wickedly* Oh it's just you Sara ..... Just you .....   
  
Sara : *gulp* maybe I should leave you alone for a while ..... *heads for the door*  
  
Merlock : *appears in front of Sara and she runs into him* *narrows eyes* Where do you  
think you're going Hmmmm ?  
  
Sara : Nowhere in particular just anywhere but here is fine enough for me .....  
  
Merlock : *lifts Sara up effortlessly and takes her into his room*   
  
Sara : *thinking* He's alot stronger too .....  
  
Merlock : *sets Sara on the bed* There .....  
  
Sara : ..... What was that about Merlock ?  
  
Merlock : Well you're not "there" anymore .....  
  
Sara : Merlock , shouldn't you be ticked with me about the other night ?  
  
Merlock : *looks at Sara strangely* Sara I honestly don't know what you're talking about .....  
  
Sara : Maybe thats because of this ..... *rips bandage off Merlocks forehead* *gasp*  
  
Merlock : So you figured me out ? Okay that's fine , but now I must destroy you .  
  
Sara : *gulp*  
  
Petra : *yelling* Stop it you fool !!!!! You're supposed to destroy Flint and bring me the girl !!!!!  
  
Merlock : Oh yeah ..... I'm sorry master .....  
  
Petra : You should be . Now get her back to the base !  
  
Merlock : *lifts Sara up* Yes Master .....   
  
*At Petra's Base*  
  
Sara : Merlock put me down !  
  
Merlock : *stares ahead with blank red eyes*  
  
Sara : Merlock .....  
  
Merlock : *continues to stare*  
  
Sara : *becoming vexed* Merlock .....  
  
Merlock : *still staring*  
  
Sara : *yelling* Merlock !!!!!  
  
Merlock : *Looks down rather annoyed at Sara* *growls* What you little brat ?!  
  
Sara : Don't call me that !   
  
Merlock : I'll do what I want now shut up !  
  
Petra : Put her down and carry me ! I don't want to walk !  
  
Merlock : *drops Sara* Yes Master ..... *picks Petra up and carries her*  
  
Petra : Good .....  
  
Sara : Owwwww ..... Merlock .....  
  
Merlock : What ?!  
  
Sara : Why are you listening to her ?  
  
Merlock : Because she's my master .....  
  
Sara : No she isn't . You're your own master .  
  
Merlock : *Drops Petra* Huh ?  
  
Sara : Thats right .....  
  
Merlock : *eyes return to normal but the stamp stays* You're right .....  
She isn't my master .....  
  
Sara : Thats right ..... *smiles*  
  
Petra : Grrrrr ..... Time for a pick-me-up . *whips Merlock* Petra-Form   
to Merlock-con !  
  
Merlock : *holds head* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!! *starts to glow black*  
  
Sara : Merlock no don't let her do that to you .....   
  
Merlock : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ..... *eyes glow blood red*  
  
Sara : Uh-oh .....  
  
Merlock : *starts to grow*  
  
Sara : *gulp*  
  
Merlock : *becomes that monster from the episode Uglinator only about 3 x the size*  
*laughs wickedly*  
  
Sara : *whimpers*  
  
Merlock : *raises scythe in the air* *yells* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!! *swings scythe at Sara's throat*  
  
Sara : Merlock don't do it ..... I mean it I am truely sorry for what I said to you earlier .  
  
Merlock : *stops scythe about a millimetre from her neck* Huh ? *drops scythe*  
  
Sara : I don't hate you ..... I'm sorry I said that ..... *pets Merlock*  
  
Merlock : *Eyes stop glowing* Sa.....ra ? *lays down beside Sara*  
  
Sara : I'm sorry .....  
  
Merlock : .....  
  
Petra : What the ? Oh thats it you dumb beast ! *whips Merlock again*  
  
Merlock : *roars loudly in pain* Grrrrrrrrrrrr .....  
  
Sara : Merlock no .....   
  
Merlock : *roars*  
  
Sara : I .....  
  
Merlock : *raises claws*  
  
Sara ; L- .....  
  
Merlock : *strikes Sara with his claws*  
  
Sara : I L-Love You ..... *faints*  
  
Merlock : *notices tears in Sara's eyes* She l-l-l-loves me .....  
  
Petra : Nooooooooooooo , Merlock attack ..... *whips Merlock AGAIN*  
  
Merlock : *ignores Petra* *walks over to Sara* Sa.....ra ? I L-L-L- .....   
*the monster trailed off not understanding love fully*  
  
Petra : You're still under my control fool ! You can't love her !  
  
Merlock : *yells* No Sara I Love You too ..... *sobs with hands covering eyes*  
  
Petra : Noooooooooooooo !  
  
Merlock : *lays beside Sara again and purrs* *whispers* i love you too *Stamp disapears and Merlock  
shrinks back to normal*  
  
Petra : Gah it's not fair !!!!! *runs off*   
  
Narrator : After Merlock regained his strength he picked Sara up and started off towards home .....  
  
Sara : *just waking up* Where are we Merlock ?  
  
Merlock : I don't know . I'm too weak to go on much further without some rest .  
  
Sara : Then rest ..... I'm kinda tired too .....  
  
Merlock : No you rest I'll stand guard .  
  
Sara : *yells* Merlock , just rest and shut up !  
  
Merlock : *giggles* Sir yes sir !  
  
Sara : I wonder if you know I don't take you to be very funny . In fact your jokes are demented !  
Listen to me for once and go to sle ..... *feels something*  
  
Merlock : *is laying up against Sara softly purring asleep*  
  
Sara : Awwwww ..... *Pets Merlock* *yawns and falls asleep*  
  
Narrator : Neither of them noticed the eerie figure watching them .....  
  
To Be Continued .....  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hope ya liked it ! I tried my hardest ..... ^_^ Romance isn't my category Humor is so hope you enjoyed it .....   
Chapter 2 is coming soon I promise ^_^;; ! Until then Chao !  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Flint characters in this story .  
  
  
  
The Arguement (part 2)  
  
  
  
Eerie Figure : Well those two seem inseparable but they're not . This will be easy .  
Lets see how well the girl does without her faithful little vampire friend by her side .  
*laughs wickedly* *disappears*  
  
Merlock : *wakes up* *yawns* *looks at Sara* Oh so you're asleep ? *lays back down beside Sara*  
  
Sara : z Z z Z z Z z Z .....   
  
Merlock : I see ..... Huh ? *hears noise* What was that ? *growl*  
  
Sara : *wakes up* *yawns* Huh what's wrong Merlock ?  
  
Merlock : *stops growling* Oh nothing ..... I just thought I heard something .  
  
Sara : Oh I see ..... *massages Merlock's shoulders*   
  
Merlock : *purrs*  
  
Sara : *kisses Merlock* *whispers* I love you Merlock .....  
  
Merlock : *with hearts in eyes* *with a voice like he's just been given a drug that made him   
feel good* I love you too ..... sa..ra .  
  
Narrator : They both lay down on the grass and look at the stars .....  
  
Sara : *starts to cry* Merlock , I really am sorry about how I treated you . Will you ever forgive me ?  
  
Merlock : *nuzzles Sara* Of course I forgive you Sara . Do you forgive me ..... *voice cracks* for  
what I did ? *cries softly*  
  
Sara : For what ?  
  
Merlock : Sara , I became a monster and viciously attacked you that's what !  
  
Sara : Jesus Merlock ! That wasn't your fault anyway !  
  
Merlock : Yes it was ! I'm the one who followed Petra and trusted her !  
  
Sara : Y'know Merlock we all do STUPID things every now and then .....  
  
Merlock : STUPID ?! Oh that's it !!!!! *leaps at Sara and pins her on the ground*  
  
Sara : Merlock don't hurt me ..... *notices Merlock grinning*  
  
Merlock : *laughs* Tickle Attack !!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Sara : Hey Merlock stop it ..... *giggles* That tickles .....  
  
Merlock : *sweatdrops* Thats the idea .....  
  
Sara : Silly vampire , it's called sarcasm .....  
  
Merlock : Oh .....  
  
~ Back with Tony, Flint and everyone ..... ~  
  
Tony : Where is my sister ?!   
  
Flint : Yeah where is Sara ?!  
  
Ms.Grey : I don't know .....  
  
Tony : Man that stupid vampire ! He probably took her somewhere and raped her !  
  
Ms.Grey : .....  
  
Flint : ..... *looks innocent* what does 'raped' mean ?  
  
Tony : Why don't you go ask Uncle Bernie ?  
  
Flint : Okay ..... *runs off*  
  
Tony : *sighs*   
  
Ms.Grey : Tony , why do you think Merlock would even do such a thing ?!  
  
Tony : Because he is perverted .....  
  
Ms.Grey : *snaps* Tony !!!!!  
  
~ Back with Merlock and Sara ~  
  
Merlock : *has been carrying Sara for the past hour or so*   
  
Sara : Where are we now ?  
  
Merlock : *groans then collapses*  
  
Sara : Merlock !  
  
Merlock : sa.....ra.....  
  
Sara : What's wrong ?  
  
Merlock : go.....leave.....just.....go.....on.....without.....me.....  
  
Sara : No Merlock I'm staying right here !  
  
Merlock : ..... *passes out*  
  
Sara : ..... oh no .....  
  
Eerie Figure : Ha ha ! Let's see how well you do without him to protect you .....   
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *points sword at Sara*  
  
Sara : SOMEONE HELP !!!!!  
  
Eerie Figure : DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!! *swings sword at her*  
  
Sara : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!  
  
Flint : *blocks sword with Rocky* Stay away from her !  
  
Sara : Flint !  
  
Tony : Sara you're okay ! *hugs Sara*  
  
Sara : *hugs Tony* Thank goodness ! I thought I'd never see you again !  
  
Tony : Where's that jerk Merlock ? What has he been doing to you ?  
  
Sara : Tony not now . He never did anything wrong I can assure you .....  
  
Tony : He better not have .....  
  
Ms.Grey : We better get Merlock to a doctor and fast or he'll die !  
  
All (except the Eerie Figure who has been defeated) : Right !  
  
~ At the hospital ~   
  
Merlock : *groan*  
  
Doctor : Shhhhh ! He's coming to .....  
  
Sara : Merlock are you alright ?  
  
Merlock : .....yeah.....  
  
Sara : What's wrong with him ?  
  
Doctor : Well we did an X-Ray on his legs and it shows that he broke   
his lower leg somehow .....  
  
Sara : Thank goodness thats all .....  
  
Doctor : He should be fine soon ..... He's a little weak but if you nurture him for  
a week or so , Merlock will be just fine .....  
  
Sara : Thank you doctor .....  
  
Doctor : No problem .  
  
~ At Merlock's House ~  
  
Sara : How ya feelin' Merlock ?  
  
Merlock o...kay  
  
Sara : You don't sound good .....  
  
Merlock : *passes out*   
  
Sara : .....  
  
~ Five Days later ~  
  
Sara : *calls* Merlock are you awake ? *doesn't hear anything so she walks up to his room*  
*Merlock is sitting up staring out the window*  
  
Merlock : Oh good morning Sara . *yawn*   
  
Sara : Surprise to see you up . How are ya feeling ? Did ya sleep well at all last night ?  
  
Merlock : Well I slept great and feel the same way .  
  
Sara : How your leg ?  
  
Merlock : It's still sore .....  
  
Sara : Oh ..... I'm sure it'll be fine soon .  
  
Merlock : I hope so beca..... *is stopped by Sara's lips covering his*  
  
Narrator : And so are happy couple enjoy yet another kiss . Or are they really a happy couple with   
this figure lurking around ?Find out next time until then bye !  
  
To be continued .....  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


End file.
